


A secret bet!

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [131]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, No drama just fun, Season/Series 01, Secrets, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: Sherlock and The Muppet.. nothing more to say lolDecember 8th: Warming up / Scrooge





	A secret bet!

**Author's Note:**

> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

They were warming up in front of the telly with a big mug of hot cocoa when John’s phone rings.

“Hello Greg!... No, not at all, we are watching a movie… The Muppet Christmas Carol…” John laughs merrily. “I know! He lost a bet… No, I’m not telling you what it was!... Yeah, okay see you tonight for a pint, bye!”

“I don’t know what’s so funny about me watching this movie.” Sherlock shrugs, knowing perfectly that Graham was going to teased him about it later.

“It’s a Christmas movie. With  _bloody_  puppets!” The doctor was grinning without being able to stop.

“Except for the part of them not being  _human_ , it’s really following the book very well. … And Michael Caine is a good actor…” Sherlock rolls his eyes “Could you please stop laughing!”

“You know, you could just tell me that you are enjoying the film… I won’t tell a soul.” John says with a devious look.

“Shut up! We need more cocoa.” Sherlock replies, feigning exasperation.

Still giggling, John walks back to the kitchen. “Michael Caine is really a good Scrooge. Not everybody can be as disagreeably cold as…” He was interrupted by a knock on the door.  

“Except one person…” Sherlock chuckles, “Come in!”

A nonplussed Mycroft entered the flat while the two friends burst into laughter buoyantly.

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Mycroft, when he loves his little brother so much... He's a Scrooge AFTER the visit of the ghosts!
> 
> \------
> 
> For Sherlock December Ficlets. http://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/167644180668/sherlock-december-ficlets


End file.
